gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black
GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone (aka Black Gundam Plutone, Black Plutone, Plutone), is a rebuilt variant of the original GNY-004 Gundam Plutone in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. It's powered by a GN Drive Tau and piloted by Bring Stabity. Technology & Combat Characteristics It sports a number of armor-plated devices fed by partially external conduits linked to the back of the GN Drive. Openings in the plates reveal several GN condensers, notably on the unit's shoulders, hips, and elbows. There are also vents on either side of both legs. The purpose of this equipment is to create GN field. Plutone is also equipped with a core fighter that contains the GN Drive when detached from the suit. Currently, known armaments includes a GN beam rifle, a large GN shield, and two GN beam sabers. The Plutone is also the first Gundam to make use of the GN Composite Armor and a GN field that would encompass the whole MS. Armaments GN Beam Rifle The Plutone uses a GN Beam Rifle as one of its main weapons of choice. A standard GN particle beam weapon for general purpose usage. As technology progresses, has become integrated in other weapons and combos. GN Beam Saber Hidden in the knees of the Plutone are the GN Beam Sabers, they can slide out when needed for combat. The sabers function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments. GN Shield The GN Shield is wielded on Plutones left arm. A physical shield that is used either in place of or in conjunction with a GN Field. It is used similar to how a modern day shield would be used and is made of E-Carbon and is durable enough to withstand most attacks. The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon. System Features *GN Field GN particle vents are built throughout the body of Black Plutone to generate a GN Field. As a variant of one of the first Gundams to have a GN Field, the unit went through constant testing and fine tuning to perfect particle field generation process. History At an unknown point in time after the self-destruction of the original Plutone the Innovators (Innovade Group) manages to salvage the wreckage of Plutone and repair it. The restored Plutone has a black color scheme and is refitted with a GN Drive Tau. Based on its data, the Innovator developed the GNZ series of mobile suits beginning with the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Similarities with the GNZ series include the usage of a back mounted escape pod for the pilot as well as the GN-Field ability included in the Garazzo. Bring Stabity was given this unit to assist Fon while the latter was attempting to drop an asteroid onto the Earth. The Black Plutone was later destroyed by Hixar Fermi piloting the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Bring escaped in the Core Fighter. Some time afterwards, Black Plutone was salvaged and repaired by Fon for his own uses and was given it's original paint scheme. Picture Gallery Ast.jpg plubt7.jpg Notes *Plutone is named after Pluton, the 9th planet and god Pluto. Pluto was the Roman god of the underworld, the counterpart of the Greek Hades. *The Plutone exists in two different color schemes, one black and one (mainly) white and blue. This is similar to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from Mobile Suit Z Gundam, which had a different color scheme depending on who owned it (the original Gundam Mk. II's belonging to the Titans were black while the one stolen by the AEUG was painted in the same colors and the original RX-78-2 Gundam. References File:00F Gundam Plutone Article.jpg File:4305480518_3cd34ceafa_b.jpg File:4304733911_8eab12ccff_b.jpg External Links Black Gundam Plutone on MAHQ